


Something About You

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fantasizing, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Legolas and Thranduil couldn’t pinpoint what it was about you, but there was definitely something that left them wanting.Based on this imagine from @imaginexhobbit: “Imagine being a servant and accidentally arousing Thranduil and Legolas while they are in the same room and they both fail to cover up.”





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

They didn’t know what it was about you that made them feel this way. **  
**

There was nothing about you that was blatantly seductive, and yet both watched you with such hunger in their eyes and blood pounding in their ears.

You were so beautifully innocent. Maybe that was what enticed them? Your movements were focused, baring no intent besides getting whatever task you set yourself out to get done.

Yet, when you bent over to pick up an article of clothing you had accidentally dropped, both elves felt their mouths go dry.

The younger of the two, the Prince of Mirkwood, couldn’t stop himself from trailing the length of your spine with his darkened gaze. The path led to your perfectly shaped derrière, which was thoroughly covered by your floor-length skirt but still prominent enough for him to admire.

Oh, how he would love to have you pressed up against him, his lower half cushioned by your lovely rear. He could picture it, your skin as soft as the silk that made your dress and as sweet as honey. He would pepper kisses along that tempting neck of yours, tasting you, and you would reach an arm back, your hand holding his lips to you, a plea escaping your own.

It was terrible that he lusted for you so…but he wasn’t alone.

His father stood closer to your front, his eyes in shadow as they became hooded with desire.

He, too, let his mind wander and entertain lewd fantasies. There, you were not bending over to pick up a simple piece of laundry. Instead, you were straight, back pressed against one of the walls that made this very room. He would kiss you sweetly, enjoying the swell of your lips, the taste of your tongue, before leaving breathless kisses on the curve of your rosy cheek to your ear.

He would tell you, in extensive detail, what he was going to do to you, while gently palming your chest.

Oh, the noises you’d make for him. He’d make you sing.

All this fuss because he had a short glimpse of your bosom as you leaned down. It lasted a second, and he did not see anything considered inappropriate; your neckline was too high.

But still.

There was something about you that left both royal elves wanting more.


End file.
